


Wild at Heart

by TastesLikeCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo's raised by wolves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Bilbo-centric, Bisexual Male Character, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Bilbo, Feral Behavior, Feral Bilbo, Gandalf Meddles, Gen, Hair Washing, M/M, Memory Loss, Platonic Bathing, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Fíli, Rule 63, Sassy Dís
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the wolves all stalked the cattle Bilbo wandered towards the back of the house where trash sat. Her stomach gave a grumble as Bilbo knocked the can over and dug through the discarded food and items. Bilbo ignored the stench in favor of shoving food into her mouth: muffins, carrots, apple slices. Stale, mushy, it didn’t matter. This was food and it was what she needed. She’d just grabbed hold of a half-eaten chicken leg when the cries of the farmer alerted her. Bilbo abandoned the trash can in favor of following the wolves that were running away. The farmer stood there long after the wolves had disappeared, wondering if he’d truly just seen a little girl running along with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Shire there sits a smial, empty of any occupants. Hobbits pass by it every day but they never stop. They scurry by with their heads down, clutching their groceries a little tighter and pulling their children a little bit faster. Bag End sits empty day after day, its occupants claimed by the Fell Winter.

Bungo had been the first one claimed; ambushed by a wolf that had stalked him as he ran door to door. The next had been Belladonna, snatched up by an orc. She screamed, once. Twice and then made no more sound as the orc dropped her dead body on the ground. As for their daughter, not a hobbit liked to talk about that. When the wolves had abandoned the Shire, the orcs slaughtered by the rangers, the hobbits crept forth from their smials. As the carnage was cleared one question was on everyone’s lips: ‘where’s their daughter? Where is the last remaining member of the Baggins family?’  The rangers had shared looks as they began to search for the body, for any signs the child was alive. There was nothing recovered except for a dirty hair ribbon and a shred of clothing. It was concluded by the Shire that Bilbo Baggins was gone.

There was a grave made for her right alongside her parents. But there was no body to be buried. The house was locked up and untouched by any relatives who all gazed upon the house with worry as if waiting for one of the Baggins to pop out of their house. But nobody went in and nobody came out. Relatives mourned for the loss of their family and wondered often what happened to the child. But eventually they too moved on.

* * *

 

Far away from the Shire Bilbo Baggins was alive. She sat on the ground with wide eyes as the wolves sniffed her. The wolf that had taken her, a female with silvery gray fur kept sending warning growls each time another came too close. The wolf pauses every few moments in her growls to nose at Bilbo’s hair and lick her face. Bilbo sat silent, unsure of what to do or what to say. As the other hobbits had run from the wolves and the orcs, screaming for help Bilbo had sat on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest. As the orc loomed over her, weapon raised to deliver a deadly blow Bilbo had screamed, throwing her arms over her head. The blow never came but a fierce snarling had. A wolf stood above the orc, teeth stained black as she backed away from the orc. The wolf then turned its attention on Bilbo. It stalked towards her, nose twitching as she stuck her muzzle into Bilbo’s curls. The wolf had stood like that for several seconds before it gave a snort. It picked her up by the back of her shirt and ran. The wolf’s grip was not threatening but not exactly loose either as she ran from the Shire. Bilbo had screamed but her own screams were drowned out by the chaos. She stared back at the Shire with a sinking heart as the wolf ran. It had returned her to her pack where she was now being scrutinized by the others.

Bilbo’s unsure of what exactly the wolves had been looking for but they seemed satisfied as they all backed off. The one that had taken her noses her towards a pile of other wolves. They sniff at her for a couple moments before settling back down, eyes closed. Bilbo lay awake for a long time, her fingers buried into the wolf’s fur until finally she fell asleep.

The next morning Bilbo’s awakened by the heavy, metallic scent of blood. Bilbo nearly vomited at the scent as a piece of meat was shoved towards her. Bilbo sniffed at it and winced away from it even as the wolves pushed it closer and closer. When Bilbo still refused to touch it they stopped persisting, taking it for themselves. As they settled down to eat Bilbo took her chance and grabbed a handful of red clover, devouring it. It was inevitable she knew to go without meat but the idea of eating it raw and bloody had her stomach churning. The wolves kept offering day after day. Each time Bilbo would search desperately for some sort of berries or flowers to eat. The solution to her problem would come when they came near a farm.

As the wolves all stalked the cattle Bilbo wandered towards the back of the house where trash sat. Her stomach gave a grumble as Bilbo knocked the can over and dug through the discarded food and items. Bilbo ignored the stench in favor of shoving food into her mouth: muffins, carrots, apple slices. Stale, mushy, it didn’t matter. This was food and it was what she needed. She’d just grabbed hold of a half-eaten chicken leg when the cries of the farmer alerted her. Bilbo abandoned the trash can in favor of following the wolves that were running away. The farmer stood there long after the wolves had disappeared, wondering if he’d truly just seen a little girl running along with them.

* * *

 

Slowly Bilbo learns ways of survival and slowly she begins to shed the teachings of her past life. When the other wolves gathered into piles to sleep Bilbo would settle in the middle, fingers clutched around some fur as she slept. When they neared towns or farms Bilbo would ignore the livestock in favor of digging through garbage. As they fled she would run alongside them, howling and snarling.

As she grew her clothes stretched until they were too tight. Before she might have cared about the blood, dirt and filth encrusted on her clothes and skin. Before she might have fussed and worried about shedding her clothes in favor of going naked. But out here Bilbo had no cares about propriety and shed her clothes, abandoning them near a pile of bushes as she ran after the pack. She alternated between walking upright and on all fours. Without any care her curls grew long, hanging down her back, caked with blood, fur and dirt. Her skin tanned from being outside, her body lean.

When the day came that the female who’d saved her passed away Bilbo howls mournfully right along the others. She couldn’t remember the words she’d learned before, communicating instead with nuzzles, growls and whines. There were moments she tried to remember her life before this all but it was a blur and slowly she stopped trying to remember. She abandoned trying to remember her old life in favor of staying alive and the habits of her pack. They ate together, slept together and worked together as they travelled further and further. They’d gone through water in a search for more food in the mountains. They walked slowly, legs burning with exhaustion. Bilbo’s own vision was blurred, the need for sleep desperate.

It's in the mountains that the goblins come. Bilbo's nestled among a pile of wolves when the first delighted cries came. Bilbo darts up from where she lay and ran after the others, teeth bared. She claws, bites and kicks, goblin blood coating her skin. Goblin after goblin is slayed. But it all stopped at the pained shriek of their alpha male. He lay on his side and pants as goblins near him. The look in his eyes was a clear one that screamed for them to run. And they do, scattering in an attempt to save their lives as the goblins overran them. With every howl and shriek Bilbo ran faster until the cries faded.

* * *

Bilbo slows down to a crawl as the cries faded into nothing. Her fingers burn from clinging to the fur of a wolf from their wade through the river; goosebumps covering her skin as she collapses on the ground. There’s no one else to curl up with, nobody to flop on as she collapses into a pile of furs. There’s nobody left but her. It’s with that thought Bilbo curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs as she fell asleep.  

The sun is setting when she hears the snort of a horse. Bilbo sits up sharply, eyes narrowed as the sound grows louder. She pulls her lip back and gives a warning growl. Satisfaction blooms in her stomach at the sound of the horse’s nervous whinny.

“It’s okay. Nothing but some goblins and those are all dead.” A man’s voice mumbles. Bilbo crouches there; teeth bared as the sound of hooves get closer and closer until she lets out a howl. The horse lets out a terrified snort followed by the sound of hooves pawing at the ground. There’s some cursing and then the sound of heavy boots nears her. Bilbo shifts anxiously, heart thumping as a man rounds the corner, blades in hand. He stops shorts as he sees Bilbo, his grip on his sword loosening ever so slightly.

He’s not tall as a human but he stands taller than Bilbo. His hair is a thick mane of flaxen blonde hair. There’s hair on his face as well with two small braids hanging by his mouth. He wears a coat lined with fur which Bilbo growls at, backing away.

“What are you doing out here?” The man whispers and takes another hesitant step towards Bilbo. At her growl he sets his swords down, holding his hands palm up. “Do you speak the common tongue?” When Bilbo does nothing but continue her growling he sighs, lowering his hands.

“I guess not. Well—I’m Fili, son of Vili. I don’t know who you are but you can’t stay out here. Oh, my uncle is going to kill me.” Bilbo crawls towards him, tugging on his hand until he finally kneels down to her level. She presses her nose to the fur lining the coat and gives a growl, staring at him. Understanding dawns in Fili’s eyes as he tugs the coat off. Bilbo hums, holding his arm as she sniffs him. Fili tenses but says nothing as she sniffs at his hair, his neck and grabs his face, tilting it back and forth. Satisfied Bilbo backs away. Fili looks down then flushes a bright red, clearing his throat as he looks away.

“I have a blanket with my pony….I’ll cover you up until we get to Erebor. I’ll try and think of something to tell uncle in the meantime.” Fili grumbles and begins making his way back down the path. Bilbo hesitates, frowning at the jacket as she jumps over it and follows after Fili.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo’s mouth drops open, a coo escaping her lips as bubbles begin to rise into the air. She sheds her blanket in favor of nearing the water. She touches a bubble, letting out a squeal as it pops. Bilbo reaches out for Fili’s hand, pointing at the bubbles.

Bilbo grabs hold of Fili’s hair and holds it to her nose. He smells heavily of pipe smoke and the musky scent of sweat. He’s spent most of the ride stiffening up with his shoulders hunched each time she grabs his hair. But he makes no moves to bat her hand away or shove her off. Bilbo fidgets, sniffing the blanket around her shoulders and then sniffing Fili once again. She grunts, tugging on one of his braids. Fili turns his head and Bilbo tugs on one of his braids again then the blanket. 

“What?” Fili’s eyebrows furrow as Bilbo grunts again, poking his shoulder and then tapping the blanket. “Oh….It’s mine but you can borrow it for now. I’ll get you some clothes when we get inside.” Fili whispers. In front of her Fili stiffens and she hears him grumble. Bilbo peers around Fili to see a new figure striding towards them, fury clear on their face. 

“You’re late,” The figure striders closer; hands on their hips as she glares at Fili. “I’ve been worried sick.” Bilbo lets out a warning growl just for Fili to reach back and pat her awkwardly through the blanket. 

“None of that. It’s just my mother.” Fili says. The figure stops short, their eyes narrowed as they take in Bilbo. Their face has sharp features, a strong pointed nose and square jaw lined with dark stubble, braided with jewels and beads. Bright blue eyes stare at her with a scrutinizing gaze before they turn on Fili. 

“I don’t believe your uncle asked you to pick up a girl on the way home from the Iron Hills. For your sake I hope that she’s dressed beneath that blanket.” Fili fidgets nervously, clearing his throat as Bilbo scoots closer. 

“I found her naked.” Fili practically squeaks. 

“Well then,” The figure takes a step forward, pausing as Bilbo glares. “Bring her inside and take her to one of the guest rooms. I’ll get a bath ready and see what we can do.” Fili urges his pony on, craning his neck to look at Bilbo. 

“That was my mother, Dís. No growling at her.” Fili’s tone is stern and leaves little room for argument. Bilbo doesn’t understand but nods and earns a smile from him. He dismounts from his pony and holds his arms out. Bilbo ignores them in favor of jumping off the saddle, landing on all fours. Fili sighs, motioning for her to follow him. Bilbo runs after him, pausing every few moments to sniff at the ground and nudge the back of Fili’s legs. 

“You’re a strange one, do you know that?” Fili asks as he leads her down a hallway. Bilbo pauses in the hallway, fear creeping up her chest. The hallway is dark, the stone cold beneath her feet. Fili pauses and looks back at her, eyebrows raised. Bilbo lets out a high pitched whimper, scrambling away from him. 

“Nobody’s going to hurt you. Come on now.” Fili’s voice is soft, the smile on his face calm as he kneels down. The smile is short lived as a new voice echoes throughout the hallway. 

“Brother is it true? You’ve brought home a naked, wild girl.” Someone comes up behind Fili, throwing their arms around his neck. Unlike Fili the hair on his face is thinner and his hair dark, hanging without braids. As his eyes land on Bilbo his face nearly splits apart in a grin. 

“Is that her?” He asks and steps around, running eagerly towards Bilbo. 

“Kili, don’t,” Fili’s warning comes too late as Bilbo scrambles away from him, whines escaping her mouth as she backs into a corner. Kili stops short, his eyes wide. 

“What did I do?” Kili whispers. 

“She doesn’t speak the common tongue. Or at least I think she doesn’t. But please for Mahal’s sake don’t shout or run at her. I promised her that nothing would hurt her.” Fili drops to his knees, crawling towards Bilbo. He pauses a few feet away from her, hands lifted. 

“I won’t hurt you and neither will that idiot. He’s just excited.” Fili’s voice is quiet as he extends a hand forward. Bilbo leans forward, sniffing tentatively at his hand. She gives a snort, nuzzling his palm. 

“Are you going to give her clothes?” Kili asks. 

“No Kili, I thought I’d let her run through the mountain naked.” 

“I’ve got a bedroom ready for her. Come on Kili, give him space.” Dís says, coming up behind her son and pulling him away. Fili sits down across from Bilbo, a small smile on his face as Bilbo nuzzles his palm. 

“Come with me. It’ll be quiet.” Fili promises. Bilbo follows after him slowly, her eyes flickering back and forth until they reach a bedroom. Fili leads her past the bed and dresser into the bathroom where Dís stands at a tub. 

“All right,” Fili nods towards the water. “Get in.” Bilbo looks from him to the tub, shifting nervously on the floor. Dís snorts, shaking her head as she lifts a bottle and pours it into the bathwater. Bilbo’s mouth drops open, a coo escaping her lips as bubbles begin to rise into the air. She sheds her blanket in favor of nearing the water. She touches a bubble, letting out a squeal as it pops. Bilbo reaches out for Fili’s hand, pointing at the bubbles. Fili backs away from her though, one hand clapped over his eyes. Dís sighs, putting her hands on his shoulders and steering him from the room.

“I’ll be right out here.” Fili calls, leaving the door ajar. Bilbo stares at the door then Dís who sits on the edge of the tub, her dress pulled up to her knees. Her face is unreadable as Bilbo edges towards the tub, lifting a foot and staring at Dís who remains motionless. When she dips a foot into the water and Dís still remains silent Bilbo slides down into the tub. As her hands land on the bubbles she lets out a squeal, splashing the surface. Water sloshes over the edge of the tub, landing on the floor. Coos and squeals escape from her mouth with each pop, each splash and each bubble that lands on her skin. 

“So tell me my son. Where did you find this girl?” Dís asks as Bilbo splashes. 

“I found a pack of slaughtered goblins along with a wolf. I found her a couple miles away from their bodies.” 

“Does she speak?” 

“She speaks in growls, glares and nuzzling if that counts.” 

“Ah, so she communicates like your uncle,” Dís smiles at Bilbo. “She will need to be looked over by Óin.” 

“I’m doubtful she’ll allow that.” Fili’s sigh makes Bilbo pause and she looks towards Dís worriedly. 

“He’s okay.” Dís gives her a smile and reaches for a bottle off to the side. Distracted by the bubbles Bilbo allows Dís to wash her hair. The layers of dirt and grime on her skin wash off to reveal tanned skin which Bilbo stares at in wonder as Dís stands up, her legs dripping wet as she reaches for a towel. 

“Amad—she’s awfully quiet. What did you do?” Fili demands as Dís holds out the towel to Bilbo. She buries her nose in the towel, fingers clutching at it. It smells clean, heavy with the fresh scent of crisp mountain air. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Dís promises as Bilbo pulls the towel from her arms. “Though I think we’ll need some more towels.” Bilbo ends up clutching two different towels to her chest as Dís coaxes her from the tub. Fili sticks a hand clutching a nightgown into the room which Dís promptly grabs and once more holds out to Bilbo. Bilbo stares at it with curiously, fingers rubbing the thin fabric. She can faintly remember clothes from a very long time ago, too tight and clinging to her skin. Nothing like this though; the fabric thin and silky. Bilbo fingers it for a moment then pushes it away. 

“I’m going to need a big blanket.” Dís says and once more Fili’s arm reaches into the room, clutching a bundle. Bilbo allows herself to be wrapped up in the blanket, rubbing at the fabric and burying her nose into it as she crawls back into the room. She makes a beeline for Fili who sits on the floor, a pipe clenched between his teeth. 

“So there is something beneath all that dirt,” Fili smiles at her as she rolls onto her back, a purr echoing in the otherwise silent room. “What are we going to do about her hair?” 

“It’s nothing but tangles and knots. I would brush it but I’m doubtful she would sit long enough to let me. I’m afraid the only option we have is to cut it.” Dís looks pained as she says it, staring at the curls that drip down her back. 

“We’ll have to wait and see.” Fili mutters. 

“Did you see anyone else? Any signs at all that there was someone else?” Dís asks. 

“There was blood and fur everywhere but no signs of anyone else.” Fili shrugs. 

“Tharkûn is due for a visit here in a couple days. Perhaps he can shed some light on this little creature.” The door creaks open, revealing a sheepish looking Kili who holds a plate of food. 

“I promise to be quiet.” Kili says as he steps into the room. Bilbo stares at him with narrowed eyes as he edges towards her. 

“Just set it down and slide it over.” Fili advises. The plate slides across the stone floor and the room is silent as Bilbo sits up, eyes wide as she pounces on the plate. She scrambles for the food, shoving handful after handful into her mouth. The food tastes different than the one she’s found at other’s houses. It smells strong, the scent fresh. There’s no staleness in the bread, the meat free of the stink of garbage. Juice dribbles down her chin as she shoves piece after piece into her mouth, pieces of food landing on her blanket. Bilbo lets out satisfied sighs, ignoring the startled sound that comes from Kili as she kicks the plate away. 

“I’ll get some more food.” Kili mutters. 

“Bring two plates.” Fili says as Bilbo sucks on her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin should make an appearance in the next chapter. I have plans for how Bilbo will interact with each of the dwarves and I know with Thorin there will be challenges. She is going to become very territorial over Fili and Ori, I can tell everyone that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do I make you understand?” Fili mutters, bringing his hand to his mouth. He hums thoughtfully, licking his lips. His tongue grazes his knuckles and Bilbo purrs, grabbing his arm and pulling it to her. Her tongue darts out, licking the back of Fili’s hand. From Fili comes a startled squeak as Kili begins to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-graphic vomiting mentioned in this chapter.

It takes three plates of food before Bilbo’s full. As she’s licking the final plate clean the door creaks open, Kili peeking his head inside. 

“I think she’s full.” Fili says from his spot by Bilbo. 

“Ah, it’s not that.” Kili says as someone new shoves their way into the room. Bilbo pauses in her licking to clutch the plate to her chest, glaring up at the newcomer. His hair is a long, thick, ebony hanging down his back with streaks of silver. His face is angular, his nose pointed. His eyes are a sharp, icy blue which seem even icier as they glare at her. Everything about him screams alpha male as the others seem to be cowed by him all except for Dís who comes to stand between him and Bilbo. 

“If you shout then I’m going to boot you out of this room.” Dís warns. The man growls, his teeth gritting as he glares at Fili.

“It kind of slipped out…” Kili mutters apologetically. 

“It slipped out that Fili found a naked woman and snuck her into the mountain like some sort of prize.” The man snaps and Fili seems to cower under the glare. 

“Excuse me, some sort of prize? Thorin Oakenshield I should throw you from this very mountain right now. He found her alone and decided to bring her here to help her. Should we be thankful it was not you who found her? Would you have just left her?” Dís thunders. Her voice is booming, echoing throughout the room. It reverberates off the stone and effectively silences the man, Thorin who looks at her abashed. 

“Is she healthy?” Thorin finally asks after a long, heavy silence. 

“From what I can tell she’s healthy. It probably would not hurt to have Óin take a look at her. She’s grown quite attached to Fili. I think she’ll be trailing him around like a baby duck.” 

“When the wizard arrives we will have him attempt to speak with her. Perhaps he can get some answers from her. Until then Fili she’s your responsibility. Tomorrow I’ll have Dori come and take her measurements and see if she’ll wear clothes.” Thorin looks back towards Bilbo only to find her scowling at him, her teeth bared. 

“I was not joking when I said that she’s grown quite attached to Fili.” Dís chuckles, kneeling beside Bilbo. She combs her fingers through Bilbo’s hair, leaning close to her ear. 

“It’s all right my dear. You’ll find that you two speak the same language.” Her words do little to reassure Bilbo who snarls. Thorin narrows his eyes, puffing his chest out and growling. Dís only smiles at the exchange as she straightens up, nodding towards her brother. 

“See? You two speak the same language.” Dís laughs as her brother turns and stomps from the room, the door slamming behind him. She hums, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up a brush. She gestures for Fili to settle Bilbo between her legs, her grip on the brush loose as Fili points towards her. 

“My amad is going to brush your hair. Here, see brush it.” Bilbo allows Fili to uncurl her fingers and brush them through her own hair. Her fingers don’t make it very far however though before catching on a knot and she pulls her hand away with a growl of displeasure. Fili sits back on his haunches, his brow furrowed. 

“How do I make you understand?” Fili mutters, bringing his hand to his mouth. He hums thoughtfully, licking his lips. His tongue grazes his knuckles and Bilbo purrs, grabbing his arm and pulling it to her. Her tongue darts out, licking the back of Fili’s hand. From Fili comes a startled squeak as Kili begins to laugh. 

“Ah, yes—my amad is going to groom you.” Fili manages as Bilbo continues her licking. He looks uncomfortable but smiles, chuckling as her eyes dart from his hand to his face. Behind her comes a gentle tugging as Dís begins to brush it out. With each snag Bilbo pauses, her tongue hovering over Fili’s skin until the knot or tangle has been brushed out. When she finally drops his hand Fili sighs until she grabs his other hand and pulls it to her mouth. 

“Your turn will be next.” Fili grumbles as his brother continues to laugh. And sure enough Bilbo scoots Fili from the space in front of her, glaring at the now empty spot until Kili takes his seat. 

“Oh, what a good lass.” Dís smiles after she hits a particularly nasty tangle and Bilbo doesn’t growl at her.” 

“Only because I’m letting her groom me,” Kili grumbles as Bilbo grabs his cheeks between her hands, licking his forehead. “Do I have to do this?” 

“Only for a few minutes longer.” Dís promises. In the end it’s more than a few minutes as Bilbo attempts to keep turning around and groom Dís. The woman is patient, allowing Bilbo to lick her hand before turning her head around. 

“I don’t think she’ll sleep in the bed.” Fili mumbles as Dís reaches the end of Bilbo’s curls. 

“I don’t think she’ll sleep on the couch either.” Kili mutters from his spot on the couch where he sits rubbing at his forehead. 

“Kili, I want you to grab some sheets and blankets. As many as you think is necessary. And bring them back here please.” Dís instructs.

“No furs.” Fili calls as his brother leaves the room. When Kili returns it’s with an armful of sheets and blankets which Dís takes from his arms, piling on the floor. She expertly spreads them out, making a thick nest. Bilbo leans against Fili’s arm, watching it proceed with curious eyes. She yawns heavily; nuzzling his arm as Dís pats the makeshift bed. 

“Lay her down.” Dís’s voice is a whisper as Fili scoops her up bridal style. As her back touches the blankets Bilbo reaches out, wrapping her arms around Fili’s neck with a vicelike grip. Fili throws Dís a helpless look who only shrugs, settling down on the other side of Bilbo. 

“Just lay down.” Dís whispers, giving his arm a squeeze. Bilbo keeps his eyes on Fili, her grip relaxing ever so slightly as he does. It’s not the same as lying among her pack. 

There’s no fur pressing in on both sides, no musky scent of wolf. There are no paws pressing into her sides, no snouts buried into her neck. Overall, it leaves Bilbo with a deep sense of loneliness. She curls up tightly, a whine escaping her throat. 

“Amad?” Fili’s voice is nervous, uncertain.

“It’s okay. Just rub her back.” Dís’s fingers run over her brow and down through her hair. Fili’s hand is more uncertain as it runs up and down her back. Bilbo reaches out with a hesitant hand, clutching for something to hold besides the blankets. She clutches the fabric of Dís’s skirts, scooting away from Fili in favor of moving closer to the woman who begins to hum. Dís’s fingers are sure and steady in their combing, her humming low and throaty and slowly lulls Bilbo to sleep. 

When Bilbo awakens it’s to vicious cramps, her stomach bloated and aching. Her surroundings are unfamiliar and she lets out a pitiful whimper as she scrambles across the makeshift bed in search of fur, paws and snouts. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” A sleepy voice mumbles, groaning as her knee connects with their hand. There’s a flurry of movement behind her and Bilbo hears the shifting of fabrics as someone sits up. 

“Amad, I think there’s something wrong.” Fili mutters as Bilbo clutches her stomach. Dís sits up with her braids askew, her eyes alert as she looks around the room. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Bilbo groans then hiccups as she gags and the food, all the lovely food she ate earlier makes a reappearance. Dís sighs, wrapping her arms around Bilbo and standing her up. 

“Come on; let’s go to the bathroom now. Come on.” Dís says, guiding her towards the bathroom. Behind her Fili looks around uncertain of what to do, his shirt tugged up over his nose as the sounds of retching come from within the bathroom. 

“Amad, what do I do about the mess?” Fili calls. 

“Don’t worry about it right now. I’ll get it here in a second. Wake your brother up and fold up the blankets. Dori and Ori will be here anytime.” Kili still lies on the couch snoring, his limbs sprawled out haphazardly, completely unaware of the chaos going on around him. 

“Is she okay?” Dís stares at Bilbo’s back as the girl continues retching into the sink, her hand rubbing small circles on the girls back. 

“She’ll be okay. I think she just ate too much.” Bilbo gives a sniff, wiping at her mouth as she straightens up. A bitter taste lingers in her mouth and her stomach still churns a bit as she stares up at Dís. 

“Guess you’re all cleaned out huh?” She asks sympathetically. The whine Bilbo lets out is one part annoyed, one part hunger. “You’ll have to be measure for clothes this morning but then after that we’ll get you some more food, okay?” From outside the bathroom comes the sound of knocking accompanied by Fili’s voice.

“Dori and Ori are here now.” Fili calls. 

“What are they doing here?” Kili’s sleep muddled voice follows. Bilbo peers around the bathroom door to see Kili still on the sofa, his eyes half opened. The acidic, bitter smell of vomit still hangs in the air but Bilbo pays it no mind for the newcomers standing in the doorway. One has silver hair done in thick, intricate braids all kept away from his face, his clothes of deep, vibrant hues. 

The newcomer next to him is smaller. The hair on his face is nowhere near as thick but looks softer, fluffier. His eyes are wide, giving him a somewhat startled expression as he looks around. What catches Bilbo’s eye though is the baggy, knitted cardigan he wears that looks as soft as the fur of the pack. She doesn’t give it a second thought; she wants to feel it and needs to know for herself. Dís is easy enough to slip past. She lets out a startled sound, calling for Bilbo to come back. Kili lets out a startled sound, sitting up from his spot on the couch as Fili makes a grab for her. 

Bilbo leaps at the smaller newcomer, knocking him backwards. He lands with a squeak, his eyes wide as Bilbo rubs her nose against his sweater. It’s softer than she imagined and she lets out a satisfied purr, scratching at his chest. Her feet are harder to manage as she attempts to balance on him, kneading at the fabric. Beneath her the newcomer just stares with wide eyes, his face flushed bright red. He eventually lets out a startled squeak, clapping hands over his eyes. Bilbo lets out a worried coo, trying in vain to pull his hands away from his eyes. Behind her the silver haired newcomer splutters, demanding to know what is going on while Kili roars with laughter. 

“I’m sorry Dori, she doesn’t understand. Come on Bilbo leave him alone. You can cuddle with Ori but you need to put on clothes first. Or at least a blanket.” Dís mumbles. Beneath her the newcomer, Ori lets out a groan as Bilbo leans down and begins grooming his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, poor Ori. I just love Ori, he's so cute and doesn't get enough love in the fanfiction community with his knitted clothes and slingshot and little beard. Now just picture a naked Bilbo who is so innocent on top of him, kneading his sweater and purring while Dori has a fit and Bilbo just doesn't realize what she's doing wrong. 
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions on what you want to see happen in this story please feel free to comment below and tell me. I would love to hear them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s squishier than Fili she decides and less sturdy than Dís, hiding beneath layers and layers of fur. His hands are bigger than hers though, something she notes with fascination. Her hands are still filthy despite her bath yesterday, dirt still lingering under her nails. If Ori notices though, he doesn’t say anything. He sits and lets her play with his hands, bending his fingers with hers and smiling at every coo and happy sound he earns.

It takes the combination of Dís offering her a piece of chocolate and a thick, wool blanket to lure Bilbo away from Ori. She shoves the chocolate into her mouth, chewing happily as the dwarrowdam wraps the blanket around her. As soon as the chocolates gone though she returns to Ori’s lap; nuzzling her face against his beard with a purr. 

“I’m so very sorry about this Dori.” Dís sighs. The silver haired dwarf, Dori gapes at Bilbo, his cheeks slowly flushing a bright, ruddy red as she continues to nuzzle Ori. 

“It’s okay Dori. At least she’s got some clothes on now; well it’s a blanket but still. And besides…She’s not hurting me.” Ori says though cringes as Bella licks his cheek. Dori sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Very well then. Try and hold her still please so I can take her measurements.” Ori gives Fili a tentative look. Fili merely shrugs, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“You’re the chosen one Ori; I can’t say that I’m not jealous that I’m no longer the favorite. But it’s nice to be able to stand up and not have anyone licking at my forehead or smelling me.” Ori sighs as Bilbo finally sits down in his now spread legs, holding her out to Dís. The dwarrowdam smiles as Bilbo glares at her, thrusting her hand at her once more. 

“Chocolate isn’t breakfast, it’s just bribery. When we have breakfast this morning you’ll get to meet a few more members of the family….And have real food.” Dori who’s measuring her arms chuckles, shaking his head. 

“So are you using chocolate to bribe Thorin?” Dís snorts, rolling her eyes. 

“No, I’m using the fact that I’m younger but I can twist his arm and that I am the one who really rules over Erebor.” The conversation floats over Bilbo’s head as she plays with Ori’s hands. He’s squishier than Fili she decides and less sturdy than Dís, hiding beneath layers and layers of fur. His hands are bigger than hers though, something she notes with fascination. Her hands are still filthy despite her bath yesterday, dirt still lingering under her nails. If Ori notices though, he doesn’t say anything. He sits and lets her play with his hands, bending his fingers with hers and smiling at every coo and happy sound he earns until Dori backs away, nodding at Dís. 

“I’ve got some things that’ll fit her. What do you think would work better? Dresses? Trousers?” 

“I think she’ll trip over the skirt of the dress no matter how short it is. Trousers would be best and a tunic perhaps, no blouses with buttons or anything like that. Nothing that requires her to take herself in and out of them.” Dori nods and with a final look at Bilbo turns and walks out of the room. Bilbo turns to face Ori, her lips a thin line as she pokes one of the freckles dotting his cheeks. Fili sits next to him, holding the blanket shut while Kili flanks Ori’s opposite side with amusement clear on his face. 

“She’s easily amused. When we gave her a bath last night she treated bubbles like they were the Arkenstone.” Dís says as Dori reenters the room, clothes draped over his arm. 

“I brought a variety of colors and sizes. Let her decide what she likes best.” Dori hands them over to Dís. She throws him a grateful look, nodding her thanks. Bilbo lets out an annoyed squeal as Ori stands up, reaching out for him only to be stopped by Dís. 

“You’ll see him at breakfast. Please Dori, would you go ahead and tell the others that we’ll be along in a little bit?” Upon the men leaving the room Bilbo frowns at Dís. The dwarrowdam waves it off as she gently tugs her towards the bed where Dís drops the clothes. 

“Now don’t give me any of that growling. I’m not going to hurt you and it’s not my first time helping someone get dressed who doesn’t want to get dressed. Fili and Kili are my boys after all. And don’t worry, you’ll see Fili here again in a little bit.” She steps back, allowing Bilbo to look over the clothes. The thin tunics are sniffled at just for her to toss them over her shoulders. 

Bilbo pauses at a thicker tunic, rubbing it between her fingers. She holds it to her nose, inhaling deeply. It was not as thick as the fur of her pack and didn’t hold the same scent. But it was close still. She holds it out to Dís with a grunt. She smiles, taking the tunic and dropping it over her arm as Bilbo digs through the trousers. Each one goes through the same test the tunics did until finally Bilbo holds out a pair. 

Dís holds her arms up, face expectant until Bilbo copies the motion. Bilbo put in the dark for a moment as the fabric is slipped over her head. She’s ready to growl at the fabric, tug it off and bite at it when Dís pulls the fabric down over her head. The tunic is warm though the feeling is strange. Bilbo runs her hands up and down the sleeves, confused sounds escaping her lips as Dís puts her first leg into the trouser. 

The trousers are a bit more difficult. Bilbo twists around in an attempt to see what Dís is doing, tugging on the woman’s braids as she tugs the pants up. She sighs as she finally tugs them up over Bilbo’s hips and sets to tying them. Bilbo watches with rapt interest at how easily her fingers fly through the task. As she finishes the task Bilbo pats her atop the head. Dís straightens up, holding Bilbo’s cheeks between her hands she leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. Bilbo stares at her in wonder as Dís steps away, smile on her face. 

“There now. You’re all prepared to have breakfast and meet some more of the family.” Dís moves towards the door, Bilbo scurrying after her. They walk down the hallway together, Bilbo pausing to stare at the gaping servants who all gawk and whisper behind their hands. Dís glares at each of them until the servants turn a bright red, their faces ashamed as they scurry away. Eventually the only ones in the hallway are Dís and Bilbo, the only sounds the clinking of her beads and the scurrying of Bilbo’s feet across the stone as she switches between four legs and walking upright. 

“Ready to see Fili?” Dís asks as she opens up the doors. Bilbo doesn’t bother looking for Fili as the door opens. She’s hit in the face by a scent long forgotten that she once searched for in garbage cans: sausages, bacon. Crispy, greasy bacon. Bilbo scans the room for her prize, humming happily as she shifts back and forth. The source of the scent comes from the plate in front of a dwarf with a long, sweeping snow white beard.

“Ah, ah!” Fili cries as Bilbo reaches for the plate. He points at her, his eyes narrowed. Bilbo’s hand hovers over the sausages, her eyes wide as she stares at Fili. 

“I’ve already got your food. Come here.” Fili holds up a plate for her, filled up with food. Bilbo lowers her hand to her side and Fili smiles, putting the plate down. Bilbo grins triumphantly, snatching up a piece of bacon which she promptly shovels into her mouth. Fili sighs as the others all laugh. 

“I’m sorry about that Balin.” Fili mutters as Bilbo reaches his side, looking at him expectantly. Balin merely shakes his head and smiles. 

“It’s quite all right Fili. As long as she gets her food.” Bilbo sits on the floor next to Fili, still chewing happily. 

“What is her name might I ask?” Fili looks sheepishly down at Bilbo. 

“I don’t know and it’s not as if we can keep calling her ‘the girl’ or ‘it’ every time she does something.” Fili says. 

“I’ve read about her kind before…Big folk call them halflings but they prefer hobbits. So we could call her zantulbasn.” Ori offers. Bilbo’s ignorant to the gazes on her, the food in front of her as she scowls up at the person glaring down at her. Bilbo pulls her lip back, exposing her teeth to the broad shouldered man stepping too close to her food. His bushy eyebrows raise but he doesn’t back away. 

“Little food snatcher.” The man finally mumbles, reaching down for one of sausages. Bilbo calmly leans forward, biting his arm. The man lets out a yelp of pain, yanking his thick arm back. Bilbo looks unimpressed as she lifts the sausage to her mouth, eyes alight with mischief. 

“Yes, I think she’ll fit right in with us. Don’t you agree Dwalin?” Dís asks the man who continues to rub at his arm, grumbling. Bilbo canvases the table, snatching bits of bacon and sausages from plates. 

“Can we take her to the market amad?” Kili asks, laughing as he lifts his fork in an attempt to keep Bilbo away from his food. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Kili. A lot of noise and sights and it’s crowded.” Dís warns but her son doesn’t seem to notice as he scrapes his chair back, grabbing hold of Ori and tugging him along. 

“It’s okay. We’ll take Ori with us and he can help us keep an eye on her.” Kili calls over his shoulder. Fili groans, stuffing a final piece of bacon into his mouth and stuffing some food into his pockets as he runs after the two, Bilbo trailing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived my first week of being back at college! And I have a three day weekend so I'm going to try and update as much as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again, let me hear your suggestions on what you would like to see. 
> 
> zantulbasn: hobbit


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long, ugly scar rests on her collarbone, stretching towards her shoulder and disappearing under her shirt. It’s from a burn; one which he suspects didn’t heal properly. Fili stares at it with confusion and disgust curling in his gut. He wonders if perhaps, whatever had caused this scar was the same thing that made her forget the common tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lull between updates. I got really, really, really bad writers block. I'm on spring break right now so hopefully, maybe we can get some more in before I go back to school.

Bringing the hobbit to the market is a terrible idea. Fili growls under his breath and spins around in a circle in an attempt to find her. She had done fine on their walk through the mountain, darting ahead occasionally to sniff or look at something. She would dart back to Fili, grunting and nudging his legs. Ori had written everything down or attempted to as he tried writing down all the noises she made and her behaviors. Ori stands beside him now with a distressed look on his face. 

“Oh dear, I hope that she hasn’t hurt herself.” Ori mutters, tugging on his braids. Fili sighs and scans the market place once more, gnawing on his lip. It had all happened so suddenly. Fili had turned to look at something that Ori wanted him to look at him. When he turned around Kili was standing there with a pale face as he muttered that he lost the hobbit. 

“I’m going to kill Kili either way.” Fili all but growls. The hobbit could easily be mistaken for a child by some dwarves and with her inability to communicate. Fili winces at the thought of her sinking her teeth into someone like Dwalin this morning. 

“Where would she go? I mean what would she be attracted to?” Ori asks. 

“She likes bubbles, anything shiny I think. Soft things, she loves soft things.” 

“Let’s try the fabrics then.” Ori says and urges Fili forward. Kili walks behind them, his head down and his shoulders slumping. They hurry towards the vendors who sell fabrics, looking for any signs of that she was there, listening for any squeals, clicks, growls. Fili could understand now why his mother had never allowed him to have a pet. The hobbit hadn’t even been here for a full two days and he had already lost her. With each stall they pass he feels more and more discouraged. Their questions about a hobbit are met with confused gazes and head shakes. 

Fili sighs as yet another vendor shakes their head with a regretful look. They’ve searched every single fabric and food stall, looking even at the gems and have yet to see hide or hair of here. 

“Maybe we should walk around again?” Kili offers weakly. 

“Shush and listen.” Ori says, looking around the market place. It’s loud with dwarves talking to each other, shuffling feet and the occasional shout of a child. But under that he can hear a high pitched, excited squeal that ends in laughter. Fili gives Ori an affirmative nod and they rush together towards the stall. 

Bifur and Bofur’s stall does not have children around it like most days but it’s louder than usual. Bofur is sitting with a broad smile on his face as he reaches towards something.

“Are you going to sit still now? Oh, oh, sit still.” Bofur says and tugs his hat off his head, holding it out. There’s a flash of skin and then a squeal. Fili sighs and rushes forward, relief blooming in his chest as he comes up to the stall. The hobbit sits on the ground, facing Bifur and clutching Bofur’s hat to her chest. 

“Bofur, oh thank Mahal. Has she been any trouble?” Fili asks.

“Who? Oh, you mean the little creature here? Aside from attempting to steal my hat she’s been wonderful.” Bofur’s smile only widens as he looks down at the hobbit that still clutches his hat to her chest. Bifur watches her with a small smile beneath his beard. He reaches towards the hat only to jerk his hand back when she squeals. 

“She just came out of nowhere and glared at Bifur. He started talking to her and she just let out this squeal and leaped over. She’s quite a fan of him.” Bifur snaps his fingers near her ear, chuckling as she turns her head towards the sound. 

“Where did you find her?” Bofur asks, looking on as his cousin continues to play with her. Fili tells him the tale of what happened. Bofur looks worried at the thought of her being out there alone but bursts into laughter at the confession of her biting Dwalin.

“She reminds me of a cat I had as a lad. The creature was a feral beast, came around only when it wanted us to feed him then left again. Though she seems a little bit sweeter than the cat, what’s her name?” 

“No idea since she doesn’t speak the common tongue. We’ve taken to calling her zantulbasn. It’s like owning a cat in a way—a very needy, angry cat.” Fili trails off, wincing as she nuzzles against Bifur’s neck. The dwarf smiles at the action, lifting his hand to pat her atop the head. 

“That’s the first time she’s done that. Ori’s been held down by her for snuggling and she’s licked me. Come on now, leave Bifur and Bofur alone.” Fili reaches for her. She lifts her head away from Bifur’s neck, looking between them with concern. 

“Come on.” Fili says more firmly and motions for her to follow after him. She lets out a whimper, bumping her forehead against Bifur’s arm then scaling over the stall; knocking over a couple of toys on her way. Bofur doesn’t look offended, plucking up a cat and a wolf from the toys knocked over. He holds them out to her, an easy smile on his face. She hesitates, looking at Fili and then reaching out. She accepts the toys with a purr, leaning her forehead down into his palm before turning back to Fili.

“Whatever we do, we don’t look away from her this time.” Fili mutters and keeps a hand on her shoulder as they make their way out of the market. 

The walk back is uneventful except for her growling at someone getting too close to Ori. Back in the rooms Fili sighs and sinks into the armchair, watching as the hobbit sleeps on the nest of blankets, her limbs sprawled out. The maids had left moments ago, their noses wrinkled and their expressions one of twisted disgust as they cleaned up the mess left behind by the hobbit. 

“It would seem that toilet training is on the list too, huh? We’ll have to teach you how to eat properly, how to pace yourself and just how to talk. I wonder what your real name is, where you came from.” Fili talks quietly, moving from the armchair to sit down beside her. She sleeps peacefully, her mouth slack as she snores. Fili reaches out to adjust the blankets, stopping short as he catches sight of the mark on her collarbone. 

A long, ugly scar rests on her collarbone, stretching towards her shoulder and disappearing under her shirt. It’s from a burn; one which he suspects didn’t heal properly. Fili stares at it with confusion and disgust curling in his gut. He wonders if perhaps, whatever had caused this scar was the same thing that made her forget the common tongue. He’s pondering this even as Óin steps through the door, carrying his medical bag with him.

“She’s asleep.” Fili warns as the healer crouches down beside her. 

“Any outright health problems that you’ve noticed with the lass?” Óin asks as he begins examining her.

“She threw up this morning but she’d eaten a lot the night before. Can’t speak the common tongue and isn’t toilet trained.” 

“She’s been through a lot by the looks of her. I’d prefer it did the lass gain a little more weight; she’s not on the verge of starving but could do with gaining a few pounds.” 

“There’s a scar there on her shoulder.” 

“Aye, it hasn’t healed properly; doesn’t seem that anyone even treated it. Lass has a lot of injuries it seems that either didn’t heal properly or were never even bothered with any sort of treatments.” Óin says, digging through his bag. 

“Give this to the lass before meals and after. It should help with any upset stomach. And here’s some ointment if any of her injuries start to bother her. If that doesn’t work then send the lass to me.” With that Óin packs up his things, leaving Fili alone with the hobbit once more. He’s exhausted and wonders again about her past. How anyone could keep a constant eye on her, how anyone had that sort of energy. It was like having a much younger Kili around who never slept until he finally crashed and was always hungry. And if he didn’t have food in his mouth then he was squealing, talking or growling. He sighs and flops down on the pillow next to her. If he’s lucky then she’ll sleep for another hour or two. 

“Looks like I’ll be skipping practice with Dwalin today.” He mutters and sits up with a start as the hobbit rolls over, nuzzling his chest. She lets out a small growl, shuffling closer until her leg is hooked over his and her head under his chin. 

“Definitely not going to make it.” Fili mutters and closes his eyes, listening to the hobbit’s even breathing as he attempts to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided (kinda) on the pairing. It will not be Bilbo/Thorin. I like Bagginshield but there is a lot of it when really there are many, many opportunities for other pairings with this story. But yeah, anyways I've decided on it. Kinda. I'm still working on it. 
> 
> So anyways as I was writing this, I realized that Bilbo, in all her time among living with the wolves probably saw at one point or another, two wolves mating. And she probably witnessed knotting. So when we eventually get to the sexy parts (much later down the road) she's probably going to be all worried about her partner and wonder what happened to them XD it was one of those moments you just close your eyes, put your head down and wonder what your life has come to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He enters the room without knocking, his face hidden beneath a wide brimmed, pointed hat. His eyes are a bright blue but seem troubled as he looks around the room. When they land on Bilbo, his eyes widen and his mouth gapes open and closed.

Its two days later when Bilbo is sitting on the floor of her bedroom, playing with the toys from Bofur and listening to Fili humming something that the man comes. He enters the room without knocking, his face hidden beneath a wide brimmed, pointed hat. His eyes are a bright blue but seem troubled as he looks around the room. When they land on Bilbo, his eyes widen and his mouth gapes open and closed. Bilbo looks at him for a moment, observing the long gray beard and tattered gray robes he wears. There’s something familiar about the man but she doesn’t quite know what. Only that when he was around there were loud, popping sounds and then bright colors. 

“Gandalf? Can you tell us anything about her?” Fili comes to kneel beside her. The man, Gandalf takes a shaky breath as he kneels down in front of her. 

“Bilbo Baggins, all these years we thought you were dead.” Bilbo looks up with a startle at the man’s voice. She can remember voices: light and feminine, deeper, gruffer talking and calling her that name, Bilbo. 

“Bilbo? Her name is Bilbo?” Fili asks. 

“Yes, her name is Bilbo Baggins. Ah Fili, perhaps we should gather the others so they can all hear this story?” Gandalf suggests. Fili nods and moves towards the hallway, calling for a servant to gather everyone. It takes a short while for the others to appear and they squeeze into every possible corner of the room. Bilbo looks around at the new faces and lets out an anxious whimper, pressing into Fili’s side. He reaches up and gives her shoulder a squeeze. 

“Don’t be scared Bilbo. He’s going to explain everything to us.” Fili soothes. Gandalf sits on the edge of the bed, sighing as he looks over everyone. 

“It happened when she was a child, wolves and orcs crossed into the Shire. Her parents, Bungo and Belladonna were killed and in the chaos, Bilbo was lost. It was assumed that a wolf or an orc took her life and had taken the body with them. Tell me Fili, how did you find her?” 

“I found her on my way back to the mountain.”

“And did you see anything before you found Bilbo? Any orcs or wolves?” 

“There were goblins, all of them slayed and a few wolves all of them dead or near death.” Gandalf sighs and shakes his head. 

“I think I understand now. It would seem that a wolf picked Bilbo up and that was why she was lost in the chaos. I heard tales every once in a while that a farmer or someone from towns had spotted what they thought was a young girl running with the wolves. But it was all just speculation and nobody ever got a good look.”

“So in the time that she lived with the wolves she became feral?” Ori asks quietly. 

“It would appear that way, yes. What behaviors have you seen that could be feral or better suited to that of a wolf?” 

“She enjoys grooming me and is quite protective over me and Ori. It doesn’t seem that she knows how to use forks or knives and she’s not toilet trained. And she only speaks in clicks, whines and growls. Squeals when she’s happy.” Fili’s answer has Gandalf nodding as he comes to kneel down in front of her. 

“Do you remember me Bilbo? I’m Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. It’s been a long time since I last saw you—perhaps you remember my fireworks?” Fireworks are an unfamiliar word to her but Gandalf. That one sparks memories of a man, towering over her and laughing as she chased after bright sparkly things. Bilbo lets out a coo, staring up at Gandalf who sighs, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Do you think that she can maybe be…Not trained but taught how society is supposed to work?” Thorin asks. 

“With a great deal of patience and understanding I believe she could. It will be no easy task; much like caring for a toddler. A toddler who is prone to biting and growling when they do not get their way. She will need to be taught of course how to use a fork and knife, how to use the toilet and of course how to speak the common tongue.” 

“Can her family not take her back?” Fili asks. 

“The Shire has thought her dead for many years. Hobbits are different than dwarves. They enjoy the comforts of home and an easy, simple lifestyle. I fear they would not be able to handle her.” Gandalf says as Bilbo starts tugging at his robes. All of the dwarves are staring at her now, their faces changing with varying degrees of nervousness, worry and calculating. 

“Could I have a word with you wizard?” Thorin practically growls. 

“Of course. While we’re at it, we can discuss who will help with teaching Bilbo.” The others all begin to clear out of the room until it’s just Fili and Bilbo alone. Bilbo stares up at him with concern, watching as he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Outside in the hallway she can hear the chatter of the other dwarves, fading as they walk away. Bilbo presses her forehead against Fili’s knee. He doesn’t respond as he pinches the bridge of his nose harder. 

“Not right now Bilbo, please. This is all too much.” Fili says dismissively. He stands up and begins to wander around the room, gathering up the blankets and clothes strewn about the floor. His face is pinched and he looks annoyed as he walks around the room. Bilbo follows after him, giving the occasional whine in a vain attempt to get his attention. She steps on the blankets dragging behind him. Fili lets out a growl of frustration, yanking the blankets out from under her. 

“Stop it.” Fili snaps. Bilbo stares up at him with confusion, shifting nervously back and forth as Fili continues to glare. 

“Please Bilbo; I need some time to just. I don’t know but right now Bilbo, please go away. Go see Kili or Ori, huh? Please just leave me alone.” Fili says and turns away from her, his shoulders hunching up. Bilbo looks towards the blankets dragging behind him and notices with horror that her wolf and cat are still tangled up in the blankets. Bilbo lets out a whine and grabs hold of the blankets, tugging. Fili tugs on the blankets again and the toys fall to the ground. She stares in silent horror at the toys now turned onto their sides. Fili is glaring at her and pointing towards the door. 

“I said to leave me alone.” Fili snaps. The look in his eyes is a dark, angry one that has her backing away. It’s the same look that the alpha male would give when the pups played too much or another wolf tried touching his kill. Bilbo darts from the room, high pitched whines escaping her mouth as she ducks between the dwarves wandering the hall. She ignores the cries of ‘watch out’ and her name, ducking down hallways until she loses her footing. Bilbo lands with a pained cry and a sniffle. She sits up, cradling her wrist and looks around. The air smells dank and musty; the hallway dark. She’s all alone. Bilbo sniffles and cradles her wrist tighter to her chest. She’s alone again and unlike the goblins, she can’t hear anyone coming to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to this point Fili has been a wonderful caretaker. But he's now realizing the implications that come with caring for Bilbo and it's really sinking in that it will be a lot of work. He's not a bad character and he won't be portrayed as one but right now he's just very overwhelmed. 
> 
> Also I was thinking of perhaps having Beorn make an appearance in an attempt to help Bilbo and the dwarves with her feral behavior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like ye sprained it; Óin can take care of that easily. I heard about your story from the wizard. Ye must think we’re all crazy huh? Wearing clothes and having all this facial hair or ye must think its fur.” The words make no sense to Bilbo but his voice is gentle and soothing so she let him continue. He’s interrupted in the middle of a sentence by a gruff barking voice.

Bilbo finds out quickly that the dark, dank hallway is a lonely place. For a while the only sounds of are footsteps passing by but never coming towards her. Her wrist is sore and any movements make it flare up like someone’s stuck her with a branding iron so she settles for sitting still, sniffling and cradling it to her chest. She’s never had to be alone before; there was always a pack member nearby. Sometimes they were grooming her, sometimes bringing her food or other times just lying with her. Before the pack was gone the world didn’t seem like such a big place. But now it's enormous. It’s too big for her; too full of strange things and places that make no sense. Bilbo curls in on herself and closes her eyes. 

She falls asleep down there, waking up with a start when she hears loud footsteps shuffling towards her. Bilbo tries to sit up only for pain to shoot through her wrist. She falls down with a whimper and halfhearted growl.

“Nori stop, she’s scared.” She recognizes Ori’s voice, sounding panicked and worry. Beside him is a star haired creature with complicated braids. She lets out another whine and scoots backwards. 

“I’m not trying to scare her. We need to get her out of here though.” The star haired one sighs. Ori kneels down and holds his hands out palm up. 

“Bilbo it’s me, Ori. Come here, we’re not going to hurt you, we promise.” His voice is shaky and anxious, only making Bilbo curl farther in on herself. He sighs and looks at Nori with an unsure expression as a new pair of footsteps come down the hallway. 

“Did ye find her? Oh, what’s wrong with the lass?” Bilbo sees a flash of pigtails and floppy hat before Bofur comes to stand between Nori and Ori.

“I think she hurt herself but she’s scared and won’t come near us.” Ori whimpers and looks at Bilbo worriedly. 

“Why don’t ye two go and tell the others we found her? Send Bifur here if ye see him. I’ll sit with the lass.” Ori and Nori walk away with a final look at her and then they’re gone. Bofur takes their place, sitting down across from Bilbo with a gentle smile. 

“I heard that ye hurt yourself huh? Can I see yer wrist?” Bofur pulls the sleeve of his coat back, flashing his wrist to Bilbo. She leans forward slowly, waiting for a rebuff. When none comes she nuzzles his wrist and lets him probe gently at hers. He clucks his tongue sympathetically as he feels the swelling. 

“Looks like ye sprained it; Óin can take care of that easily. I heard about your story from the wizard. Ye must think we’re all crazy huh? Wearing clothes and having all this facial hair or ye must think its fur.” The words make no sense to Bilbo but his voice is gentle and soothing so she let him continue. He’s interrupted in the middle of a sentence by a gruff barking voice. Bilbo looks up to see Bifur kneeling down and holding his hand out to her. Bilbo moves from Bofur to him, sniffling as she presses her face against his chest. 

“All right lass; let’s get you to Óin huh? Bifur will carry you if ye want or,” Bifur cuts him off with a shake of his head as he lifts Bilbo to rest on his back. Bilbo lets out a purr, pressing her nose to the back of his neck. Bifur smiles and lifts a hand to pat her head as he gestures for Bofur to follow after him. They make it only a few feet before Fili and Kili rush at them, chests heaving as they attempt to catch their breath. 

“Bilbo are you okay? Well you’re not okay but Óin is in her room.” Kili speaks in a rush, tugging anxiously at the ends of his hair. 

“Oh aye, she’s okay. A little scared and upset, poor lass sprained her wrist.” Bofur says, watching as Bifur sways back and forth, humming under his breath. Kili sighs and motions for them to follow, leading them back towards her room. Bilbo doesn’t want to let go of Bifur as he walks. Even when they arrive at her room she doesn’t want to let go. Bilbo lets out a whine, clutching his shoulders as he attempts to set her down. He settles for lying down on his side and letting Bilbo hold onto his back. Óin walks over with his medical bag, gesturing for Fili, Kili and Bofur to step back. 

“Stand back and let me have some room.” Óin repeats the same process as Bofur, grumbling to himself as he does so. With a sigh and a nod he confirms Bofur’s diagnosis. 

“It’s sprained all right. Use a cold compress on it to help with the swelling and try to keep her from moving it. If you think she’ll allow it then use a sling but otherwise it’ll heal on its own.” Óin packs up his things and leaves the room. Bifur carefully untangles her fingers from him, patting her atop the head. When she looks up to meet his eye he makes a soft, clicking sound. Bilbo smiles and reaches up to pat his cheek. With a final smile Bifur leaves the room, giving Bofur a meaningful look. 

“What did they just say?” Kili asks. 

“It sounded like a promise to me. Do you lads need any more help with her?” 

“Could you maybe act as translator Bofur? Kili, please go and tell uncle and amad about Bilbo’s wrist. I think Óin will forget it by the time he gets there or hear them wrong with his ear trumpet.” Kili does as he asks, leaving her with Fili and Bofur. Bilbo cows at the sight of Fili, scooting back on the blankets as he approaches.

“Bilbo…I’m so, so sorry that I yelled at you earlier. It wasn’t fair for me to snap at you nor was it right. You didn’t deserve for me to take my frustrations out on you.” Fili says. Beside him Bofur makes a series of soft coos and whimpers. Bilbo looks from Bofur to Fili and then proceeds to roll onto her back and show her stomach. 

“I think she understands.” Bofur laughs. 

“It’s just scary Bofur. She has no idea how to communicate with me or anyone else and she doesn’t know how to do anything. When we eat we have to cut her off or else she’ll gorge herself until she’s sick. And we have to toilet train her and.” Bofur pats him on the shoulder. 

“Aye, it’s like having a young child isn’t it? It’ll take patience but ye must remember there’s no shame in asking for help and she will learn these things. Ye just have to realize that it won’t happen overnight. She’s going to need time and ye will just need patience; remember that she doesn’t understand.” Fili says and flops down beside Bilbo.

“Thank you again Bofur.” 

“It’s not a problem. Do ye require any more translations or are ye good for now?” Fili glances up at Bilbo who blinks sleepily at him, yawning loudly. 

“I don’t believe so. Think I’ll take a nap with her.” Bofur nods and pats Bilbo’s knee as he heads for the door. When he glances back he sees the tops of his carvings peeking out from Fili’s pocket. Bofur chuckles and shakes his head as he watches Bilbo flop across Fili’s stomach. He tiptoes from the room, lingering outside of the door until he hears the start of even breathing and sores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing at one in the morning because I have a headache and my dogs having allergy problems so she keeps getting up. I added the relationship tag. That's about it I think. Sorry guys, I've had headaches all week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the closed door Fili hovers with his legs crossed and listening to the quiet voice of his mother coaxing Bilbo. When he hears the excited cheering of his mother he nearly falls off the bed. Bilbo is the first one out of the bathroom, sucking happily on a piece of candy. Next comes his mother, chuckling happily.

Bilbo’s training begins early the next morning with Dís. She’s beginning to stretch on her pile of blankets and yawning when the dwarrowdam guides her towards the bathroom. She points at the toilet and kneels down beside her. 

“Okay Bilbo whenever you need to go; it will be in here, on the toilet. And if you go on the toilet then you will get a reward.” Dís makes gestures of pulling down her trousers sitting down and then popping a candy into her mouth. 

Outside the closed door Fili hovers with his legs crossed and listening to the quiet voice of his mother coaxing Bilbo. When he hears the excited cheering of his mother he nearly falls off the bed. Bilbo is the first one out of the bathroom, sucking happily on a piece of candy. Next comes his mother, chuckling happily. 

“Did it work?” Fili asks as she sticks her tongue out to show off her treat.

“We got a little bit on the floor but I’ve raised you and your brother so that’s nothing new to me. She did very well though.” Bilbo tugs on Fili’s arm, sticking her tongue out again. She sucks on it happily as she wraps her arms around Fili’s neck. 

“I’m very proud of you Bilbo; we have a guest coming by this morning for breakfast. How does that sound huh?” His tone is happy even as Bilbo crunches down on her candy by his ear. She lets out a whimper as the last of her candy is broken looking pleadingly towards Dís. The dwarrowdam lets out a sympathetic cluck, petting her hands through Bilbo’s curls. 

“Maybe we should have changed her out of her nightclothes?” Fili says quietly. 

“Oh, she’s fine. Besides it won’t be the first time someone’s eaten breakfast in their night tunic and trousers. You used to do it all the time.” Fili huffs but says nothing more as they reach the dining room. As always Thorin is at the head of the table, Kili leans half asleep over a bowl of porridge. Gandalf is there with a pleased look on his face as he eats. Sitting with Gandalf are the edges of a floppy eared hat and a mess of wild badger hair. Bilbo lets out a squeal, squirming down from Fili’s back. She sprints towards Bifur’s chair, skidding to a stop when he gets down from the chair to kneel in front of her. 

She settles down on her bottom, grabbing hold of his cheeks and clicking her tongue. Bifur’s smile causes his eyes to crinkle at the edges as he leans forward and carefully presses his forehead against hers. Bofur chuckles happily, looking over his shoulder at the two of them. 

“Thank ye again for inviting us Thorin. He told her yesterday that he would come by fer a visit; don’t think she imagined it would be so soon.” Bilbo and Bifur sit together, ignoring the chatter of the others as they exchange squeals and clicks back and forth. Fili and Kili join them on the floor, trying in vain to interpret their chatter. Fili holds out his bowl of porridge and watches as Bilbo occasionally dips her fingers into the bowl and guides them to her mouth. 

“What else do we have planned for her today?” Kili asks. 

“Ori and Balin were going to search for some books to read to her and maybe teach her a couple words.” Fili says and puts the bowl aside. He scoots towards Bilbo and Bifur, tapping Bilbo’s forehead. She turns towards him with bits of food stuck to her cheeks and a wide, eager smile. 

“Can you say your name? Bil-bo? Bilbo. Can you say your name?” Her brow furrows as she opens her mouth then snaps it closed. Kili scoots towards his brother with a hopeful grin on his face. 

“You can do it. Say Bil-bo.” Kili frowns then looks at Fili.

“I have a different idea. Here Bilbo, can you say Fee? Can you say Kee?” Bilbo bites her lower lip as she looks between them. Kili taps his chest, nodding encouragingly as he repeats Kee again. 

“Maybe it’s too soon.” Fili says. 

“B!” Bilbo squeals happily. All eyes turn to her as she repeats the sound, looking around. Fili and Kili are the first ones to start clapping, the others following in their praise. Bilbo looks at Bifur and then raises her hands, slowly bringing them together. This causes more laughter and praise; Bilbo mimicking the action with glee. 

“What a smart little hobbit ye are.” Bofur praises. 

“She was quite bright even as a child. And I believe I know someone who can help us with her progress. There’s a skin changer by the name of Beorn. Sometimes he’s a great strong man and other times a huge black bear.” Gandalf says from his spot. 

“And you think that he could, ow don’t pull hair Bilbo. Do you really think he could help her progress?” Fili asks. 

“Beorn is a gentle soul and I believe he would be most excited to receive Bilbo as a visitor. I don’t think he would harm her and could help her learn how to control her more—feral tendencies.” Gandalf looks towards Bilbo who sits and tugs on Bifur’s braids. Bifur looks amused over the whole thing as she attempts to unbraid them. Bilbo’s fingers are threatening to become tangled in the hair when Thorin comes around the table, kneeling down and gently grabbing her hands. 

“Doing that will just make tangles and knots. We’ll teach you about brushing hair.” Thorin promises as he tucks her hands into her lap. 

“Do hobbits value hair like dwarves do?” Kili asks as Bilbo moves onto Thorin’s hair who accepts it with a small grumble. 

“No they do not. If a hobbit cuts their hair then it is because they wish to; not because they’ve been shamed or dishonored. They value flowers, warm hearths and all the comforts of home above gold and jewels. I expect that if we were to take her to some flowers or make some foods her mother used to make, perhaps we could uncover some of her memories.” 

“Do you think she would be able to talk then?” Fili asks.

“Perhaps we could. She was quite fond of toys; her favorites being lions and dogs.” Gandalf continues, watching as Fili digs through his pocket and hands over the carved cat. Bilbo lets out a squeal, leaning forward to head butt Fili. He hisses through clenched teeth but smiles at her as she coos, patting the now reddening spot. Gandalf and Dís exchange looks, slow smiles spreading across their faces. 

“If I didn’t know any better Gandalf I would say that you’re thinking of trying your hand at matchmaking.”

“I wouldn’t say that Dís. I’m just seeing some dynamics come into play that I fear our friends don’t quite see yet. I’m just going to give them a little push.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that. It's a late update. Please don't get too excited about these frequent updates guys. I have school again on Monday and that means returning to the 14 hours a week of school.
> 
> Also if any of you are parents of little boys then you know what a celebration it is when they not only go pee in the toilet but when most it ends up in the toilet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili watches as they walk out of the room, his stomach knotting up with a sour twist. As the throne room doors close behind them he feels the knots tighten and he curls his toes in his boots as he looks towards Gandalf.

Beorn’s arrival is announced by Gandalf. The wizard walks in the throne room, leading the enormous man with a smile on his face as if leading a child instead of the scowling, hairy man who looks over the dwarves with something akin to disgust. 

“This is the skin changer I was telling you all about. Beorn please allow me to introduce you to,” 

“I do not need introductions Gandalf. Tell me where is the halfling?” Thorin and Dís step aside, gesturing towards Fili and Kili who stand protectively in front of Bilbo. Kili scowls or attempts to scowl up at the man as he approaches them. 

“You’re not going to…I mean you’re not going to hurt Bilbo are you?” Kili asks. 

“I would never hurt another living creature, let alone a halfling. Now please, let me see her.” Kili gives a final scowl but steps aside, watching as Fili takes a small step, giving the slightest view of Bilbo. Beorn kneels down, pulling his lip back to reveal his teeth. Bilbo narrows her eyes as he lets out a growl. Fili opens his mouth, ready to send himself into a panic when Bilbo launches herself at Beorn with a shriek. 

Gandalf lets out a joyful laugh, stepping back as the two begin to roll around on the floor. They’re a jumble of elbows and knees, shrieks, growls and giggles piercing the air as Bilbo is pinned and then tossed up in the air by Beorn. The game ends when she sinks her teeth into his arm, smiling as she does so. 

“Bilbo!” Fili scolds as the skin changer laughs. 

“She is all right, little cub has just had enough playing.” Beorn says calmly as he leans down, letting out a long, low croon. Bilbo hesitates then lifts her teeth, pressing her forehead against his arm. She gives no resistance as Beorn scoops her up, swinging her around until she hangs off his back. Beorn makes no face as she rubs her face against his hair and begins nosing at it, fingers rubbing at the skin of his neck. 

“What did I tell you? As gentle a soul as any and perfect for Bilbo. I think that he will be able to help her progress.” Gandalf says. 

“Will you be able to help her?” Fili asks. 

“What is it that she needs help with? The wizard only told me that I needed to meet a halfling that was…Similar to myself.” 

And so with a sheepish expression on his face Gandalf explains to Beorn the circumstances of how Fili came to find Bilbo and the complications that have come with her arrival. The skin changer listens silently, allowing Bilbo to climb all over him as he does so, giving only the occasional nod and smile. As Gandalf finishes talking Beorn grabs Bilbo and pulls her down from his back, ignoring her shriek as he settles her across his arm like a cat. 

“She has lived among the wolves; she has lived among a pack mentality. With wolves, there would be no rules about how to behave, how to act. Little cub saw them eating other animals, sleeping in piles, playing in piles, biting and growling to assert dominance. That is how she thinks the world works.” Beorn says. 

“And how do we make her realize that a society doesn’t work quite like wolves?” Fili asks. 

“You must teach her to separate herself from the wolf, at meals, during sleep, with communicating. I can help but this place is not quite suitable for her learning. Living with wolves has made her used to living outdoors, surrounded by other animals, by sunshine and fresh air. Without it, I fear she will make no progress.” 

“Beorn’s house will allow Bilbo to flourish. Now I’m not saying she should stay there forever young Fili so do not give me that look. I should ah, warn you Beorn that Bilbo does eat meat and is quite insistent that she get that part of her diet.” 

“Living with the wolves it would make sense—I’ll just teach her to enjoy bread and honey as well.” Beorn says. 

“So Bilbo will be going to stay with Beorn for a while?” Kili asks aloud. 

“I do not mind having the little cub for company.” Beorn says, completely missing the half venomous, half worried look Fili throws him. 

“Beorn, why don’t you take Bilbo on a walk? Perhaps you could take her outside and get her some fresh air; I imagine it would do her some good to get her energy out.” Gandalf says and watches as Beorn once more swings Bilbo on his back. Fili watches as they walk out of the room, his stomach knotting up with a sour twist. As the throne room doors close behind them he feels the knots tighten and he curls his toes in his boots as he looks towards Gandalf. 

“You expect me to put all my trust into someone we don’t even know and allow him to take Bilbo, Gandalf? How do we know that he will give her back, that he will allow her to return? How do we know that Beorn will even keep his word on teaching her how to separate her feral side from herself?” 

“You’ve made progress with her Fili but they are only baby steps. With Beorn he will be able to access parts of her mind that none of us have access to. I would not have allowed him near Bilbo, let alone into this room had I not trusted him.” Fili’s shoulders sag as he looks away from Gandalf and down at his boots. 

“I want to go with her uncle. You heard what Beorn said, she has lived among a pack mentality. I don’t know what I am in her pack but she’s attached herself to me. And what if I don’t go and she gets sick or something happens and I’m not there.” 

“You know Thorin; I can remember a dwarrowdam or two whose child had very strong attachments to them. Not just dwarrowdams and their children but couples as well. And when they were apart for too long, one of them would become very stressed and sometimes ill. I think it would be excellent for him to go.” Dís says. 

“I want you to spend a week with Balin before the set date to leave, brushing up on how to be a diplomat. Kili that goes for you too, if your brother has to suffer then so do you.” 

“But I didn’t even do anything uncle! I never brought home naked women and now I’m being punished with lessons with Balin.” 

“Lessons with Balin aren’t a punishment. It’s when he catches you not paying attention that the punishment comes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert typical author's note because my mind is too clogged up to create one.
> 
> Credit for Bilbo being called little cub goes to Kami <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is enough to prompt Kili to let go of him and with a grin practically sprint back towards the gates. Thorin comes up to him and claps a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. There’s a small glint in his eyes as he squeezes Fili’s shoulder and gives a small head butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some platonic bathing in this chapter. If that bothers you or there's something that doesn't quite feel right please let me know.

It comes as no surprise to Fili when his brother attempts to stall their departure. He checks the ponies time and time again, mumbling that Fili must be forgetting something and that Bilbo and Beorn will be needing something on the road they don’t have. It does come as a surprise when Bofur and Bifur join them, both of them with heavily loaded packs and ponies walking behind them. 

“Good morning to ye all. Beautiful day for travelling isn’t it?” Bofur glances up towards the sunny sky, not looking the least bit bothered by the fact that Fili is gaping at him. 

“Bofur? Are you two…You’re coming with us?” Fili ignores his brother’s snicker from beside him as Bofur turns his face splitting grin towards him. 

“Eloquent as ever brother…” Kili mutters and dodges his elbow as he goes to check one of the ponies, yet again. 

“Well of course we are; yer uncle was the one who thought it would be a good idea. I suspect that the wizard had a hand in it. But aye, we’re coming along. Bifur wants to help out with the little terror. And between ye and I, think he’s got a bit of a crush on that Beorn.” Bofur ignores the swats that Bifur takes at him; laughing good-naturedly as he looks towards Beorn who walks Bilbo around on his shoulders. 

“Well now that everyone is here are we ready to go?” Gandalf asks. Kili wraps his arms around Fili’s middle, his mouth turned down in a pout as he glares up at him. 

“I’ve already told you goodbye and we’ll be back soon enough Kili. This is important for Bilbo and important for me. And besides with Bilbo gone you could have Ori all to yourself.” This is enough to prompt Kili to let go of him and with a grin practically sprint back towards the gates. Thorin comes up to him and claps a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. There’s a small glint in his eyes as he squeezes Fili’s shoulder and gives a small head butt. 

“Be sure to keep a close eye on your hobbit. And if you happen to see Frerin on the road—keep the two of them separated for Mahal’s sake.” Thorin tacks the last part on quietly and lets go of Fili’s shoulder. Moving towards his pony he gives a small frown back at the gates where Thorin still stands, watching as they prepare to leave. 

“Please keep an eye on amad.” Fili calls and mounts his pony. With a final wave at Thorin he urges his pony forward and follows after Beorn who leads them with Bilbo still atop his shoulders. Bofur moves his pony next to him, smile on his face and pipe in one of his hands. 

“Everything okay with your amad, lad?” Fili purses his lips and then sighs, shaking his head. 

“She’s worried about me going off without her. That and she’s worried about my being alone with Bilbo.” 

“Ah, worried that the feral little monster will steal your innocence?” Despite his best effort to will it away a blush creeps up Fili’s cheeks. He’s no stranger to the flesh of lasses (and a couple lads) but his hands had never wandered beneath clothes. With Bilbo there were no boundaries and while he would never take advantage of her, everything was much…More straightforward with no middle ground. 

“She’s scared that something will happen and I won’t come home. Or I’ll be coming home with some sort of injury. It doesn’t help that Frerin enjoys running off.” Fili trails off, sighing. The frown that Bofur gives him is a sympathetic one as he claps a hand onto his shoulder, giving him a small shake. 

“Don’t worry lad. This trip is for you and Bilbo, focus on her and enjoy you. We can figure out the rest later.” And Bofur lets out a joyful cheer as he finally manages to light his pipe. 

Travelling with Bilbo is different than living around her and much more difficult. She sits atop Beorn’s shoulders for only a little while before she gets bored. That means the two of them are on their hands and knees, racing ahead and making rather animalistic sounds. The ponies put up with it, giving small sounds of agitation and looking thoroughly unimpressed. Fili’s fine with it because after all she’s being entertained and behaving for the most part. 

Then they stop for the night and he realizes just how filthy Bilbo has become from her romping around. She’s covered with dust, dirt, mud and even pony hair. Fili glances up at her as he removes his pack from the saddle of his pony, looking almost pleadingly at Gandalf. 

“Bilbo come here, you’re filthy.” Fili is digging through his pack in the hopes that he can have something to wipe her face off with. But Bilbo has planted her heels firmly in the ground by Beorn, staring at a flower in his massive hands. The skin changer snorts, shaking his head at Fili. 

“Bathing little bunny will be like bathing a child. She will not go willingly and when she goes she will not want to get out of the water. You have to make it a game for her.” 

“We’re not…Gandalf do hobbits see each other naked? Am I crossing some sort of cultural line?” Fili’s voice rises and he’s embarrassed by the squeak at the end of it. The wizard looks amused as he chuckles around his pipe. 

“You forget that the rules of society and culture do not apply to Bilbo. Being naked means nothing to her, it is normal. To her clothes are strange. Bathing with her or bathing her will not seem strange.” Bifur is already walking off, shedding pieces of his clothes as he motions for them to follow after him. Fili looks pleadingly towards Bofur only to find him wearing nothing but his hat. 

“That’s just a part of being Bifur. Come on, we could all use a bath.” Bofur scoops Bilbo up as he walks by Beorn, lifting her to sit on his shoulders. And for some reason it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when Bilbo begins attempting to tug her clothes off. Fili sighs, resigned and begins to follow after them. 

He finds them at the end trail of discarded clothes in a shallow stream. The water is waist deep for Bofur who holds Bilbo at arm’s length, lifting her up and down with a gleeful grin. With each dip her toes curl and she lets out small shrieks. Fili peels off his clothes, looking at the water with a small frown. 

“Is it cold?” Fili calls. 

“It’s not unpleasant but it’s not exactly bath water either.” Bofur leans forward and blows in her face. Fili watches with silent confusion as her face contorts and then he dunks her under only to lift her back up. Bilbo lets out a gleeful squeal, arms flailing as she reaches for him. Bofur lets out a laugh and moves onto his back, still holding onto her. Fili takes his opportunity to finish undressing and wade into the water. It’s colder than he expects, certainly not bath water but it’s pleasant enough. It’s only as he wades waist deep into the water that he’s forgotten to take out his braids. Bofur and Bifur have removed their braids and their hair flows freely. Bifur resembles a drowned cat, his hair hanging down around the ax and in his eyes. If he notices he’s not bothered as he rolls from his stomach onto his back in the shallow end. Bofur is still floating on his back, clutching Bilbo’s arms as she kicks vigorously. The sun is still out and it shines down on her back where a long, raised scar moves down from her left shoulder blade and down towards the middle of her back. 

“Bilbo what happened? To your back, your back.” Fili turns and taps his shoulder blade, tracing down towards the middle. Bofur has stopped swimming and turns Bilbo around to face Fili. Her lips are pursing and curling as she growls and kicks at the surface of the water. It makes no sense to Fili but Bofur and Bifur nod understandingly as if each word makes absolute perfect sense. Bofur lets out a sympathetic whine and presses his forehead to Bilbo’s shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. The stab of jealously that goes through his gut at the action is unexpected and what’s it from, Fili doesn’t exactly know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finals weeks. I had my nutrition final today and got an 85% on it. No finals tomorrow so that means studying for my finals on Wednesday and then my one on Thursday. Wish me luck as my finals Wednesday will be the most difficult ones for me. 
> 
> On another note, I've added some more relationship tags. I love the idea of Bifur and Beorn <3 they're my babbbbieeeesss. And I watched some behind the scenes clips of Mikael Persbrandt on the Hobbit. It's only encouraging this ship. Also, I like the idea of Frerin still being alive. :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from the Hobbit fandom recently because I noticed that people were well. They were just being rude and downright nasty with each other. That and each time I scrolled through all I saw was Bagginshield, Fiki, Kiliel or reader inserts. No creativity, no originality. And the people who are seem lucky to get one, two kudos because a Bagginshield with the same plot used twenty times before is somehow better. 
> 
> We as writers should not have to fight to get one, two, three fucking kudos because generic bullshit is taking over a fandom. 
> 
> Also a message for everyone: stop asking me to update. Don't even mention that word to me. You are so fucking rude when you comment "update, update soon, update now". I will update when I have a drive, when I'm not sick and when I fucking feel like writing. Jesus, my life does not revolve around this and to tell me to update is rude. I speak for everyone on this.
> 
> Needed to get that off my chest and that was the censored version.

Arriving at Beorn’s proves to be both a relief and a shock. No sooner does he set foot onto the property then Fili comes face to face with a dog walking on its hind legs. There’s no denying the property is beautiful though. There are flowers everywhere, the grass bright and green and the air has a sweet taste to it when he opens his mouth to gape and to gawk. He walks slowly, mindful of the flowers underfoot and the animals that are crawling, running, creeping and scurrying to greet Beorn. Bilbo has abandoned her spot beside him and taken up residence around Beorn’s neck; squealing and cooing and clucking as ponies snort at her skin and dogs sniff at her low hanging feet. Gandalf stands back from the commotion, watching silently with a small smile of approval. Fili looks to Bofur for assistance, unsure of what exactly he is supposed to be doing here. If he is supposed to unload the packs, to hand the ponies over to someone. Without Thorin or his mother here guiding him and telling him where he is supposed to go, what he should be doing he can only stand by with the feeling that he is very out of place. Bofur looks amazed at all the sighs around them and as usual wears a bright grin that spreads across his face as he looks at Fili and then at the house where they are expected to stay. 

“Well it’s certainly not what I was expecting but I quite like it. Can’t say I expected dogs to be walking on their hind legs or anything like that.” Bifur seems to have immersed himself among the animals who head-butt him and nuzzle at him, all of them pushing him towards the house. He has taken the responsibility of the ponies and his cousin. Bifur motions for Bofur to follow him and of course he does, grabbing the reins of one of the ponies and guiding them towards a spot Beorn designates as theirs. Fili settles back beside Gandalf and chews on the inside of his cheek. 

“You’re looking lost Fili. Is there something I can help you with?” There is a slightly knowing look in the wizard’s eye as Fili clears his throat, feeling too loud, too big and too gruff for this place. 

“I don’t know what exactly I am supposed to do here Gandalf. If I am supposed to help with Bilbo or if I am supposed to begin dinner…” Gandalf shrugs in one fluid movement and nods towards the house. 

“Beorn will take care of Bilbo I suspect. At least he will mother hen over her for the first few days. Take this as your chance to immerse yourself in a world outside of the mountain. Now if you’ll follow me inside I believe there will be bread and honey waiting for us.” 

There is indeed bread and honey waiting for them inside and enormous mugs which Beorn fills up with milk. Better for the little cub he explains when Fili’s nose wrinkles. He would rather have ale but the milk proves to be an enjoyable drink and Bilbo enjoys it. She doesn’t drink it as much as stick her face as far down into the mug as it allows and then lapping at it furiously. None of the others dare try that around Beorn who sits at the head of his table and watches over their dinner. It’s quieter than dinners in Erebor though he still has the same warm and full feeling in his stomach that spreads throughout his body. He is quickly approaching sleepy and fighting a yawn when Bilbo lifts her head from her mug. There is milk dripping down her chin and covering most of her face but it’s her stare that makes him nervous. Bilbo just stares straight ahead with her lips parted and milk dripping. It is a far away stare, one which he has heard about from Dwalin who described it as the ‘thousand mile stare’ often seen by someone who had just witnessed their first battle. Gandalf notices it too and he leans forward, laying a careful hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. 

“My dear girl are you feeling alright?” Bilbo turns her face towards him, returns to looking forward and then promptly falls out of the chair. 

Fili panics. He panics first because Bilbo just lays there on the ground with her eyes closed and her lips parted and nobody moves. Then Beorn and Gandalf descend upon her like enormous mother hens. They talk quickly and quietly with their heads close together and then Beorn is lifting her up and moving out of the dining area. Gandalf is quick to follow after him, pausing in the doorway to look back at the three of them still sitting at the table. 

“Wait here. Beorn and I will come get you when we find out what is wrong with her.” Bifur does not listen and joins them as a third mother hen to fuss and to comfort and worry. Fili is left alone with Bofur who looks equally worried. He grips his mug tightly and stares down into the milk then finally lifts his head and swallows hard. Fili watches the up and down bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he asks if they should clean up. When he doesn’t move Bofur gives him a shaky grin. 

“Did ye know that when Bombur was a babe he fell off a chair? It was an accident, we were looking one moment and looked away for a second and Bombur rolled off.” When Fili remains stoic Bofur’s grin falters and he sighs. “We have to trust they will understand what to do and what is wrong. Come sit by the fire with me; want to show ye a new carving.” 

“Did you come with us because you wanted to keep an eye on Bifur?” Fili asks. It is a forward question he knows, bordering on rude perhaps but he wants to know now. Bofur chews on the inside of his cheek and then finally shrugs. 

“I feel a need to protect that little creature. After Bifur got his injury it was like nobody wanted to take care of him. They were scared of what happened and didn’t know how to deal with the change. Bombur was scared too. I think he still is. I wonder what it’s like in their worlds. I imagine that Bifur’s is full of colors and odds and ends that make sense to him but not to us. Hers is all about survival. I wonder if she feels happy or sad or if she feels anything. That and it’s fun to watch ye. Without that mountain ye don’t know who ye are.” 

“I know who I am.” Fili says and Bofur shakes his head. 

“No ye know what ye are. Ye know that ye’re an heir and have weights laid on you. I’m a toymaker by hobby, miner at heart. Happiness is something that comes naturally to me though it was not always like that and. I had to learn for Bifur because Bombur was in pain and wanted to feed Bifur and act as if everything was normal again which was not something that we could return to.” Bofur swings his legs around and then promptly hops down from the bench. With a final grin at Fili he turns and walks towards the fire.   
Fili sits at the bench with the bread and honey in his stomach and flavor of milk on his tongue. He may as well have eaten bark and drunken ash with the way he feels now. For each scrape of the carving knife on the wood, for each hum Bofur gives it feels like a sour punch of nausea directly to his stomach. The animals have become subdued without Beorn around and have retreated to the far corners of the house out of view. He is far from sleepy and moving towards exhausted now whenever Gandalf returns. 

“Bilbo is running a slight temperature. I suppose it is her immune system weakening from all that she has been through. She is sleeping and we suspect will be sleeping for quite some time. Beorn thinks that something must have triggered a memory and the stress of that along with her fever her body felt a need to shut down.” 

“Can we see her?” Fili asks and knows the answer immediately in the way that Gandalf hesitates, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

“I do not think that would be wise Fili. It has been a long journey and we could all use some rest. Beorn will be monitoring her tonight and will let me know in the morning how her condition is. Right now what she needs is sleep as do you.” Too exhausted to fight him on the issue Fili motions for Gandalf to lead the way. A fever. He and Kili have had fevers before and he can remember tales of his mother and uncles having fevers, other illnesses and they all turned out fine. But then again they were not raised by wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end of this don't ask me to update and I felt that Fili and Bofur needed some time together while Bilbo spends some time not recovering but resting because you do not go through that much stress and trauma and come out with a stronger immune system.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as I was laying down to take a nap. I've got no idea who Bilbo will end up with or what the relationships will be. I do know that Bilbo will be very territorial of some dwarves and attempt to groom a couple.


End file.
